The Year Before
by Miamena
Summary: A candid conversation in the woods between Gale and Katniss. Pre-games.


**The Year Before**

A candid conversation in the woods between Gale and Katniss. Pre-games.

* * *

><p>Katniss placed the stick of rabbit meat over the fire.<p>

Both she and Gale were decidedly hungry today, which led to the indulgence of cooking a fresh catch. Normally it's risky to build a fire, but on a cloudy day at dusk, the orange-streaked sky help conceal the wisps of smoke.

"So what is it?" spoke Gale, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes trained at the glowing embers.

Gale examined a twig before adding it to his woven snare. "You're quieter than usual."

Katniss looked up and watched his nimble fingers bend the stems without breaking them. She has yet to master making a snare like that.

"I saw Nesa today. She's in my class."

"I saw her too. I guess everyone did."

"I didn't know what to say to her."

Gale gave a half smile. "Since when did you become the comforting type?"

"Since her brother got killed in the games and everyone in school is avoiding her," Katniss answered bluntly, not wanting to take lightly the thoughts that were burdening her mind.

Gale expression turned somber. "Nothing we say can make her feel better."

"I know. It's just... We feel relieved we didn't get picked. That it's someone else. But it's not someone else. We know them. We see them in school, in town. And just like that they're dead..." Katniss trailed off. "And life goes on as if nothing happened."

"Until the next games."

"Until the next games," she echoed.

"Well, you've got to hand it to the Capitol. Their twisted ideas work so well. The games break us, divide us. And it entertains the Capitol to boot," said Gale, his brow furrowed.

Katniss didn't reply. She knows that tone well and doesn't feel like fanning the flames.

"They'll pay one day. I'm sure of it. Someday when the time is right we'll rise against the Capitol, unseat them from their cushy living rooms, and let them starve for a change."

His words seem to reverberate through their peaceful surroundings.

"Don't say that," Katniss hushed, "At least not that loud."

Gale shrugged. "No one's here."

"You never know."

"This is our woods. I can say whatever I want."

"Shout at the top of your lungs then," Katniss replied, annoyed. "Let's see if a hovercraft won't appear and take us away."

"I want to see them try. I'd take down a couple of them first," Gale riled on.

Katniss just glared at him.

But he wasn't done. "If there's anyone anywhere organizing a revolt, I'd be there."

"That's what you always say. But no one's revolting. Why say useless words?" asked Katniss exasperatedly.

"Because we can do something Katniss," Gale replied, his face earnest. "We're not kids. We're the most experienced hunters in the whole district. You have the best shot I know. I'm decent with a bow and arrow myself. We can track, make snares. We run fast. We have useful skills."

"I don't think it's the same as hunting animals."

Her sarcasm escaped him. "It's not. But we can probably handle a combat situation."

"Like the games?" Katniss asked, appalled.

Gales sighed. "No, I don't know. But we have to do something. Anything's better than what we have now. People starving. The mines. The Hunger Games every year. It's not going to be like this forever. It can't. We have to do something."

Katniss saw the steely resolve in his grey eyes and knows he's more than serious.

Suddenly she's worried not about the Capitol overhearing them. For the first time in the months she have witnessed Gale's tirades, she's worried her friend might do something stupid and instigate an uprising himself.

Gale's face softened when he noticed Katniss' expression. "But not now. I don't even know where to start," he said quietly.

Katniss looked away and took out the cooked rabbit from the flame.

"Hey, I'm not planning anything. If I am you'd be the first to know," he said playfully.

"That's comforting," she said dryly.

"Aw come on Katniss. I promise I won't say anything anymore about the Capitol."

Katniss handed him some meat. "Good, just shut up and eat."

Gale chewed on the strip and grinned. "I'm sort of touched you're worried about my safety and well-being." He pointed at his eyes. "Tears."

Katniss rolled her eyes.

Gale laughed and tossed her the finished snare.

Katniss had to suppress a smile. It always amazes her how Gale can be infuriating one moment and comforting the next.

She ran her fingers through the woven twigs. "See, who would do these basket snares if you're off to your imaginary war?"

Gale paused. "Some other boy you'll meet in the woods."

"There are no other boys in the woods."

"Who knows?"

Katniss raised an eyebrow. "You're weird Hawthorne."

"You're dense Catnip," he replied without skipping a beat.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

Gale held Katniss' eyes for a moment and then smiled innocently. "What do you mean what?"

Katniss gave him a funny look. "All right, I give up. It's no use when you're in this mood. We better hurry. It's getting dark."

"Back to the fence then," Gale agreed and started covering the fire with dirt. 


End file.
